Interview with the Team
by starrynighter707
Summary: First IMAA One-Shot. Slight Pepperony. R&R The Team go for a Interview after the Makluan Invasion.


**Ok this is my 2nd IMAA fanfiction. My other one is... somewhere, I honestly don't know where it went but anyway. Ok, I'm a bit etchy on the episodes... haven't watched them in awhile but I'll try my best. R&R. Slight Pepperony One-Shot.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN IMAA, MARVEL DOES.**

...

INTERVIEW WITH TEAM IRONMAN

...

"Hello and welcome to Celeb Interviews with Skye Oneil! Today we have 3 very special guests. They recenty revealed their secret identity's and are world known heroes. Please, put your hands together for TEAM IRONMAN!"

Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and James (Rhodey) Rhodes, walked onto the set. Tony and Peppers hands entwined as Rhodey walked ahead of them. Each teen sat on the sofa, Pepper in the middle.

"Welcome, Welcome Guys! Ok so we are going to ask you a few questions then play a game! You up for it?"

Tony was the one to reply, "Show us what you've got Skye!"

"Ok, first questions for all of you, Whats it like being a worldwide superhero?"

Rhodey answered, " I guess it's pretty cool, I mean we don't have to lie to our parents anymore and lots of peple say hi to us on the street."

Tony answered next, " I've been Ironman ever since the plane crash, Rhodey was with me the whole way, whilst Pep figured out my secret after the maggia tried to kill her, so being a hero is the best thing thats ever happened to me because without Ironman, I would probably be a rich snob living a mansion instead of being here right now."

"Pepper?"

Pepper looked up from the weird windmill contraption from the coffee table, **(You Know that one from Ironman 2?)** "Oh, Ummmmmmmmm, I only got my armor like, a week before the makluan came so I was fairly new with the whole actually being in the armor. It's relly fun being a hero, I mean you save lives and capture bad guys and that's pretty thrilling."

"Pepper, What do you mean by 'actualy being inthe armour'?"

"Aha, Tony wouldn't let me in any of the other armors because he was worried I would get hurt or somethng."

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I didn't want you to go in them because I was worried you'd get really injured and you'd stop hanging out with me because of it."

As if on cue the whole audience awwwwed.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, how sweet! Ok sav the mushy for the next question, 'Pepper, what's it like dating Tony Stark/Ironman?"

Tony blushed and looked towards the audience as Pepper went on, "It's pretty awesome! I mean he's a genius, he's nice, funny and really cute so I'll say that it's the best thing ever."

Rhodey gagged as Tony blushed a deep scarlett. Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok so onto the next question, Rhodey, Are you single?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes before answering, "Yes, yes I am" He leant back into the sofa and winked at the camera.

Skye laughed and continued, "Ok, time for a game! This is a game where questions are asked about one another. If you get them right, you stay safe, if you get them wrong, you fall staright into freezing cold water. Last person standing wins! Take your positions on the platform guys!"

Team Ironman walked over to the platform and stepped up. 3 spotlights fell on the trio as the game began. **(I got this off Ellen by the way!) **

"Ok first question, Pepper, Whats the colour of War Machines repulser beams?"

"Red"

"Correct. Tony, whens Rhodeys Birthday?"

"28.06.1993"

"Correct, Rhodey, whats Peppers Favourite colour?"

"Red"

"Correct, Tony, whens Peppers Birthday?"

"Ummm 17.07.1993"

"Correct, Rhodey, whats Tonys favourite colour?"

"Red?"

Pepper giggled. knowing it was wrong.

"Incorrect, Gold!"

The platform under Rhodey opened as he fell into the clear tank below.

"Ok, Only two left, these questions will be based on each other. Pepper, Whats the name of Tony's Mom?"

"Maria"

"Correct"

"Tony whats the name of Pepper's Mom?"

"Uhhhh Rose?"

Pepper barelled over laughing.

"Incorrect, Ruby!"

Tony said a faint uh oh as the platform under him dissapeared and he fell into the water.

5 mins later

"Well Guys we have a Winner! Pepper Potts AKA Rescue!"

Pepper giggled and walked over to Skye to accept the small trophy. Tony and Rhodey Secretly walked up behind Pepper **(They are wet) **and gave her a hug. She screamed in suprise as her clothes got soaked, but she laughed and turned to hug them back. Skye sighed at the teens behaviour before continuing.

"Looks like thats all we've got time for folks! Tune in next time to meet Black Widow and Hawkeye!"

...

**Well I reckon that was bad. I need some help to find ideas for this show. I'm gonna watch the shows today to find ideas but PLEASE HELP! Anyway if anyone wants to do the Blackwidow and hawkeye one PM me. I'll try do some more soon. :) **

**NIGHTER OUT!**


End file.
